Furuba Poems
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: Haiku. These are haikus on Tohru and the Sohmas. They are based on the anime characters only. R&R. Arigato and enjoy.
1. Sohmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Fruits Basket.**

* * *

**The Sohmas**

A cursed family,

all the zodiac members,

bound to Akito.

* * *

**Review, onegai. **


	2. Tohru Honda

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tohru.**

* * *

**Tohru Honda**

Always very kind,

and always optimistic,

alone in her world.

* * *

**Onegai, review. Arigato. **


	3. Kyo Sohma

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo.**

* * *

**Kyo Sohma**

The zodiac cat,

he has feelings for Tohru,

wants to beat Yuki.

* * *

**Onegai, review. Arigato. **


	4. Yuki Sohma

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuki. **

* * *

**Yuki Sohma**

The prince of high school,

student council president,

and friend to Tohru.

* * *

**Onegai, review. Arigato. **


	5. Shigure Sohma

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shigure.**

* * *

**Shigure Sohma**

Dog and novelist,

welcomed Tohru in his house,

a bit perverted.

* * *

**Onegai, review. Arigato.**


	6. Ayame Sohma

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ayame.**

* * *

**Ayame Sohma**

Brother to Yuki,

the zodiac snake,

very flamboyant.

* * *

**Onegai, review. Arigato.**


	7. Hatori Sohma

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hatori. **

* * *

**Hatori Sohma**

Hatori Sohma,

the intelligent doctor,

and the frozen snow.

* * *

**Is anybody still there? Woo-hoo? Yeah. I bet you know what I'm going to say right?**

**Onegai, review. Arigato. **

**You saw that coming, didn't you?**


	8. Kisa Sohma

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kisa. **

* * *

**Kisa Sohma**

Zodiac tiger,

very shy to say the least,

and close to Tohru.

* * *

**Onegai, review. Arigato. Yeah. **


	9. Hiro Sohma

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hiro.**

* * *

**Hiro Sohma**

Very bossy sheep,

and very close to Kisa,

mysterious boy.

* * *

**Onegai, review! Arigato! I'll be damned if anybody is still reading this. Does anybody like these poems?**


	10. Hatsuharu Sohma

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hatauharu. And yeah: I like writing out names.**

* * *

**Hatsuharu Sohma**

Unpredictable,

has two personalities,

good friends with Yuki.

* * *

**Review, por favor. I'm switching to my spanish mode now. jk.**


	11. Momiji Sohma

**Disclaimer: I don't own Momiji. Too bad. If I did own Momiji, he would be gay. No offense to anybody. **

* * *

**Momiji Sohma**

A cute blonde rabbit,

very hyperactive boy,

and so very kind.

* * *

**Review please! I have virtual pocky! Chocolate too!**


	12. Kagura Sohma

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Kagura. I wish I did though. She would have gotten Kyo already!

* * *

**Kagura Sohma**

In love with Kyo,

very noisy yet caring,

like Tohru's sister.

* * *

**Review please! Pretty please? Cause' all of you know I love you; right?**


	13. Ritsu Sohma

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ritsu. **

* * *

**Ritsu Sohma**

A male cross dresser,

favorite word is 'gomen',

very ecstatic.

* * *

**Review, onegai! Pwease!**


	14. Kazuma Sohma

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Kazuma. I just threw him in here because he's in the anime.

* * *

**Kazuma Sohma**

Leader of dojo,

like a father to Kyo,

helped to free the cat.

* * *

**Woo-who? I'm running out of characters so...the next chapter is the last haiku. The very last chapter after that will be a thanks to everybody who supported me. **

**I'm still accepting reviews you know!**


	15. Akito Sohma

**Disclaimer: I don't own Akito. Too bad...we could have had fun**

* * *

**Akito Sohma**

Akito Sohma,

the head of the family,

and was born to die.

* * *

**Well, how was that for a finale? Please, review still. The next chapter will be the absolute final chapter. **


	16. Arigato

**Arigato everybody!**

**I'd like to say a special thank you to everybody who reviewed and encouraged me and my poems. I'm so appreciative of everything you've done for me. **

**This was the most chapters I've ever had in a story. But it really doesn't count; right? Still, I'm overjoyed that I actually finished the whole thing from start to finish. **

**If you would like me to do another story like this (haikus), tell me in a review or private message. If I get enough support, I'll do another one. **

**That's all for now! Once again, arigato!**

* * *

**_My support team:_**

**Reviews:**** Salia-Sama, takengoddess, lefi123, MurasakiNeko13, sandangelfan (anon), Kyonkichi-san (10 reviews!!)**

**Fav. Story:**** Salia-Sama, lefi123**

**Story Alert:**** Kyonkichi-san, MurasakiNeko13**

* * *

_**I love you all! Arigato. **_

_**(If you liked my poems, check out my other haiku fanfic: "Pokemon Haiku".)**_


End file.
